Barosaurus
|-|Barosaurus= Information The Barosaurus (BARE-o-SAWR-us) (heavy lizard), more commonly referred to as “'Baro'”, is one of the largest animals in the game. Statistic-wise, it is the strongest and is the best dinosaur for obtaining DNA. It is gray in color with small, tan spines on its back. The Barosaurus was released to the public on November 11, 2016, along with the Achillobator. Contrary to its large size, it is an impressive climber, with a high jump height. The hitbox is actually bigger than its attack range, so it is vulnerable to attacks from dinos with large attack range, such as Brachiosaurus, Megavore, and Albino Terror. It is the slowest growing dinosaur in-game, with a Growth Rate Multiplier of 3.0, taking up to about Day 60 to reach Elder stage; although awarding players with a considerable amount of DNA per-day. Barosaurus is the most popular dinosaur to use for DNA farming. Due to its strength and huge size, the Barosaurus is one of the most targeted dinosaurs in the game with its slow movement and can easily be ranged. Even if the player hasn’t killed or touched anyone, other players will still likely attack them or try killing them. There isn’t any proof that Barosaurus was the biggest dinosaur. It’s elongated neck and tail may make its length superior, but the Titanosaur Argentinosaurus surpassed it in weight by far. Trivia * It takes 3 hours to grow a Barosaurus from baby to adult. In this time, you will have earned DNA. Should you continue growing it to day 300, you will have earned total DNA. Continuing to day 1260, you will have earned a total . * In order to earn over using a Barosaurus, you will have to grow all the way to the day 1,460 to earn . this is equal to playing about 70 hours or 2.91667 days. |-|Galactic Barosaurus= Information The Galactic Barosaurus is one of the now limited galactic skins, and is currently the highest in demand and is that most valuable skin in the game. It’s worth 10-14 Albino Terrors(Outdated), but is quite small even as a juvenile. Once it becomes an adult, it hits an insane growth-spurt and becomes titanic. Due to its comeback on Events#Black Friday 2018 the Galactic Barosaurus have lost most of its value. Appearance The Galactic Barosaurus looks terrifying and intimidating as it has a huge jaw and inexorable eyes. It has purple horns which face back. Unlike its original design, it lacks back legs. It has all of the planets of the Solar System encircling its body, with blue legs. It has some stars and constellations on its body. Sound Roar links: * Baro Roar Most of the roar seems to be a deep-pitched (not black unlike the Pitch Black Terror), distorted hippo chuckle. * Baro Growl A deep-pitched cow growl. * Baro Call The call may possibly be a car engine mixed with some other things. Trivia * This skin was formerly the most valuable being worth three to four Blackodiles. But since Black Friday 2018 its value has dropped significantly due to the re-release. * There were around 40-75 owners of this skin before it was re-released during Events#Black Friday 2018. * It is one of the few skins in the game with custom roars. * Its speed glitch was fixed at the end of March 2018, which led to a significant decrease in value. * Although many players think that the Galactic Barosaurus is the rarest item in the game, it isn’t, and it’s common mistake player make. However, it is the rarest tradeable. * This skin is based on the Aurelion Sol, from another game called League Of Legends. |-|Golden Barosaurus= Information The Golden Barosaurus is a skin for the Barosaurus. It can be obtained from the Golden Egg from the trading map. It is one of the more, uncommon golden skins and the most desired golden skin. Appearance Just like all golden skin, it is golden yellow in color. With a slight shine in it. It has the same model and animation as the normal Barosaurus. Trivia * This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. * This skin has a 3.333% random chance of hatching. * This skin used to have a dna glitch. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Creatures Category:Diplodocid Category:Saurischians Category:Over/Under-Sized Dinosaurs Category:Remodel coming soon